


You're Back

by alittlefun



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, GDC, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation - Freeform, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlefun/pseuds/alittlefun
Summary: He has to take him back to Gusu. He is not getting away this time around.**Lan Wangji decides to act on this sudden impulse Wei Wuxian has when they first get to the Cloud Recesses after he's reincarnated.





	You're Back

**Author's Note:**

> hwat. what if they HADN'T slept?

On Dafan Mountain, Lan Wangji stands in the forest, watching Jin Ling fall to the ground after Wen Ning shatters the Stone Goddess’s hands. The Ghost General, seemingly unaware of everyone’s eyes on him, obliterates the rest of the Goddess and the negative energy around him is tense and heavy in the air. 

Lan Wangji notices the half-assed bamboo flute music coming from Mo Xuanyu; the sharp notes and messy lilts in tone are doing nothing to sooth Wen Ning’s rampant mood. He looks panicked, eyes darting back and forth from Wen Ning to the makeshift bamboo flute in his hands. Lan Wangji guesses Mo Xuanyu is just as surprised as anyone that Wen Ning even showed up, much less that he could even control him. 

As if Mo Xuanyu could control the Ghost General as well as Wei Wuxian. Lan Wangji feels a pang in his chest, a hollow pain that has not calmed down after so many years. The music from the bamboo does not do Chenqing justice, and Lan Wangji is about to take his guqin out to stop this imitation act when he hears a soft melody and his heart almost stops.

The song he had composed, performed for one person only to hear, echoed in the quiet of the forest, dulling Wen Ning’s bloodthirsty mood and luring him towards it. Lan Wangji watches Mo Xuanyu take Wen Ning away from the battle scene, letting the other cultivators flock towards Jin Ling and the Goddess’s remains. 

Without thinking, Lan Wangji quickly moves towards Mo Xuanyu, wanting to look at his face and wondering if he could see who he thinks it is by just looking at his eyes, but he stops a meter away from his back. Hit by sudden terror, he thinks, _“After thirteen years? Am I expecting him to be there? Do not get such illusions.”_

But Mo Xuanyu hits his chest, then turns and looks at him. His eyes widen, immediately recognizing Lan Wangji and Lan Wangji instinctively grabs the wrist holding the flute. They stand in silence for a second and Lan Wangji bears down onto Wei Wuxian with so much anticipation that he almost forgets Wen Ning is approaching. Wei Wuxian struggles and twists his wrist around, playing a few more beats of the song and Lan Wangji’s grip tightens so much he lets out a groan and the bamboo drops.

Lan Wangji lets himself take a moment and just stare at Wei Wuxian, feeling him in this new body and remembers all the years he spent plucking away at his guqin waiting for a reply. The feelings of resentment for dying, pining for a man who was walking a path with no return, and seeing him remember the song he composed _for him_ nearly makes Lan Wangji’s heart explode. 

He has to take him back to Gusu. He is not getting away this time around.  
..

Arriving in the Cloud Recesses, Lan Wangji had expected no less of a scene from Wei Wuxian as they passed by the wall with their newly updated 4,000 rules. Seeing as how Wei Wuxian manages to disobey a rule before it is even conceived, the notion of having a thousand new rules to follow might actually have broken him inside.

The wailing and snotty cries Wei Wuxian let out were obnoxiously so in character that Lan Wangji did not even flinch. Already accustomed to the drama, he instructs the disciples to let Wei Wuxian wait in his study. Ignoring the open mouths of the younger disciples, Lan Wangji takes off into the cool pool waters to relax before having to deal with Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji removes his robes and immediately steps into the calming waters, standing still in the middle. He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out. He cracks a small smile, allowing the joy to really settle in. 

Wei Wuxian’s soul hadn’t been destroyed or lost after all. Even after reports of failed soul-summonings in Yiling, Lan Wangji could not believe the soul of someone so stubborn and self-righteous could just disappear. No, it had to be out there. Lan Wangji would find it, and never gave up the hope of seeing Wei Wuxian one more time after his death. Even though his own Inquiries had failed, Lan Wangji felt it in his heart that they’d meet again, and Wei Wuxian would smile his goofy smile and call his name… 

Feeling a presence around him, Lan Wangji spins around halfway and sees Wei Wuxian standing at the edge of the pool, eyes glued onto Lan Wangji’s back and chest. Grabbing his wet hair, Lan Wangji covers his left side and is about to call out to him when Wei Wuxian sprints away, letting out a small shriek as he encounters some disciples. 

Lan Wangji’s chest was scarred in the same way Wei Wuxian’s had since the incident with the Wens in the cave. In his own drunken and heartbroken stupor not long after Wei Wuxian died, Lan Wangji had branded himself as Wei Wuxian and no one but Xichen had seen it. Slightly embarrassed but not ashamed in his appearance, Lan Wangji went to see Wei Wuxian and the disciples in front of his study. Grabbing Wei Wuxian by his collar, he drags him inside. Mo Xuanyu was shorter that Wei Wuxian had been, and Lan Wangji finds it advantageous to control. Wei Wuxian has no choice but to stumble up the steps with Lan Wangji, anxiety practically rolling off his body. Once inside, Lan Wangji drops him into the sleeping mat the disciples laid out for Wei Wuxian. He looks up at Lan Wangji, waiting for something else, but Lan Wangji doesn’t want to talk; it’s almost nine and he could really use a night of rest before he interrogates Wei Wuxian in the morning. 

“You’ll sleep here.” Lan Wangji says, and steps into his own bed chambers. He lays his robes by the bed and lays down gently on his left side. His scar was completely healed, but Lan Wangji remembers the pain he’d inflicted on himself and how it was nothing compared to discovering Wei Wuxian had died. No physical pain he experienced after that night could ever compare.

The door to his room slides open. Lan Wangji keeps his eyes closed, expecting Wei Wuxian to regret what he’s about to do, but he hears the footsteps come close to his side of the bed. He opens his eyes slowly and sees Wei Wuxian standing next to him, seemingly unsure of his actions and face a bit flushed. Lan Wangji stays still. 

“. . .” Lan Wangji is about to send him away when Wei Wuxian grabs his blankets and dives under them. straddling Lan Wangji. The blanket falls over the two slowly, and Lan Wangji flips over onto his back, wondering what else may happen. 

In the past, physical contact made him uncomfortable. He kept to himself and expected everyone else to respect his space until Wei Wuxian came into his life and was so grabby Lan Wangji had no choice but to adapt to his playful touch. He knew Wei Wuxian’s touch never meant anything but friendly contact, but every time he touched Lan Wangji, he got goosebumps and his heart skipped a beat. Of course, Lan Wangji’s face never reflected the racing pulse and he kept his composure by just shaking Wei Wuxian off gently. 

No one else had dared to touch him, and now that Wei Wuxian was hovering over him in such a position, Lan Wangji didn’t feel like shaking him off. Wei Wuxian’s face lowers dangerously near his own, and Lan Wangji doesn’t miss a beat, glancing over his lips and almost grabbing the back of his head to pull him into a kiss. Wei Wuxian stops as their noses briefly touch and smiles, mischief evident in his eyes.

Keeping himself in character, Lan Wangji says, “Get off,” but doesn’t mean it. 

Wei Wuxian’s eyes glint slyly. He says, “You must have expected this to happen, letting me stay in your study so near you.” His words are delivered confidently, but Wei Wuxian stays still. Lan Wangji thinks he expects him to throw him off and capitalizes on this. 

“Are you sure you want this to happen?” Lan Wangji says softly, and Wei Wuxian’s eyebrows twitch. Lan Wangji catches the stutter, deciding to end this. Wei Wuxian, as expected, does not say anything in response, probably because he had not been expecting such an answer. He smiles, unsure of himself.

Lan Wangji puts a hand on Wei Wuxian’s hips, making eye contact as he presses his fingers into him. He brings his other hand up to Wei Wuxian’s face, brushing his thumb over his cheek. Mo Xuanyu was handsome, unfamiliar but a perfect fit for Wei Wuxian’s personality. Lan Wangji can work with this.

Wei Wuxian’s breath catches, glancing at the hand on his hip and flushes. “HanGuang-jun, you’re…!” 

The words are empty and useless. Wei Wuxian obviously didn’t think this far. Lan Wangji almost lets out a snort.

“I’m what?” Lan Wangji’s hand travels under Wei Wuxian’s under garments and makes contact with his skin, feeling the strong and capable body Mo Xuanyu gave up. It’s not nearly as strong as Wei Wuxian was, but it still sends a shock through him, making Wei Wuxian twitch. 

“Lan- Lan Wangji! What are you- aren’t you. . .” but Wei Wuxian can’t finish his sentence, still in a state of confusion. He didn’t flinch away from Lan Wangji’s hand on his cheek, but he seems stuck in place, unable to compute what’s happening.

“Your plan failed. I am perfectly capable of handling what you had planned to do when you came into my room.” Lan Wangji says, letting himself smile at Wei Wuxian’s stumped expression. 

“Mo Xuanyu,” he teases as his hand travels up his chest, and Wei Wuxian freezes, staring at Lan Wangji with wide eyes. “Will you please tell me what I was supposed to expect letting you stay near me?”

Wei Wuxian gathered himself quickly, sitting back onto Lan Wangji and tossing back his hair. Just as fast as he lost face, he could make up a new game plan. Lan Wangji is in it to win it this time around.

“As the new target of my affections, my goal is to get the ever-stoic and uptight HanGuang-jun’s face twist in pleasure, get him to beg for more of my magic hands and mouth, and call my name in pure ecstasy,” Wei Wuxian says and pulls back his robe to show his shoulders and wriggles his eyebrows suggestively. “Perhaps tonight these can all be accomplished.” 

Lan Wangji’s inner moral compass is screaming at him to fling Wei Wuxian out of his study, into the cold pools near it, and shut his mouth for those thirteen years he missed. Of course, he certainly would have followed it back when he was younger and admittedly more of a stickler, but now? 

“Your success rate of these goals is slim,” Lan Wangji says, and pressed hard into Wei Wuxian’s side, numbing his entire lower body. “If I were to perform them, it’d be 100%.”

Lan Wangji decides that’s enough verbal foreplay and drags Wei Wuxian back down to kiss him before he can say anything else stupid. Wei Wuxian, not being able to move away, places an elbow near Lan Wangji’s face to catch himself as their lips crash together. Lan Wangji briefly thinks back to when he first kissed Wei Wuxian and how he’d been so upset at himself for being such a coward and not confessing to his act. He’d deserved taking credit for such a passionate kiss and was determined to recreate that passion again, right now.

Wei Wuxian’s mouth offered no resistance and their tongues moved together in sync, the movement sending shivers down his spin. Wei Wuxian, huffing through his nose, pulls back and Lan Wangji bites his lip as he moves, not letting him get so far. 

“Fuck!” Wei Wuxian breaths heavily, but Lan Wangji’s already moved in again, desperate for more contact. He kisses him again, and Wei Wuxian cups his face so gently that Lan Wangji almost melts. Lan Wangji pulls him close to his chest, sitting up slightly and taps Wei Wuxian’s body to release his limbs. Wei Wuxian immediately grinds into him, and they both groan at the building pressure between them.

“Ok, wait,” Wei Wuxian says, placing a hand on Lan Wangji’s chest. He rolls his hips again for fun, and Lan Wangji shivers in pleasure as he exhales, leaning back to listen. 

“You’d never do this,” Wei Wuxian says, “As a matter of fact, you’d never let me do this.”

Lan Wangji acknowledges that conception of himself. He stays quiet to let him continue.

“You know it’s me.” Wei Wuxian pulls back Lan Wangji’s robe and puts a hand on his scar, touching it and running his hand across his chest. “It’s me.”

“And you’re the only one I’d ever let do this, Wei Ying,” Lan Wangji confesses. He means it seriously, and Wei Wuxian glances up at him, still hesitant but aware he’s been discovered.

“You’ve changed,” he murmurs, hand still on Lan Wangji’s chest and drags his robe off his shoulders. “But I couldn’t really have escaped your eagle eyes no matter what, huh? I’m here in Gusu like you’d wanted in the first place.” Wei Wuxian tugs at his pants, refocusing their attention back on what’d they’d started. 

“Mnn,” Lan Wangji agrees, understanding that if they talk about the past in this current moment, the fire they’d lit would drown out in their nasty history. Lan Wangji hadn’t planned for this to happen now, maybe after they’d gotten reacquainted and he’d have time to properly express his feelings, but why wait after so long?

Wei Wuxian drags his own pants down and exposes himself, already hard. Lan Wangji watches as Wei Wuxian strokes himself a bit, appearing to try and set a comfortable rhythm.

“What?” Wei Wuxian asks coyly, catching Lan Wangji staring at him. “I haven’t had a chance to jerk off in this body. Mo Xuanyu’s not that bad, if you ask me, but if you’d seen me before. . .” 

Lan Wangji _wishes._ Oh, how he wishes.

Wei Wuxian keeps jerking off, and Lan Wangji’s eyebrows twitch as Wei Wuxian holds back a moan. He reaches forward, placing a hand over Wei Wuxian’s own and setting the pace to his liking. Wei Wuxian doesn’t object, instead pressing his palm onto Lan Wangji’s crotch.

Lan Wangji allows a moan to escape his lips and Wei Wuxian takes it further by scooting closer and pulling Lan Wangji’s dick and moving his hand at the same pace. So close to each other, their breaths mix, and they can feel the desperation in their fast movements. Wei Wuxian’s hand is smaller than Lan Wangji’s and it’s just as sloppy and singular in its goal. Lan Wangji couldn’t have expected anything less from him, yet he still keeps his hand moving slower, remembering Wei Wuxian’s goals.

Wei Wuxian’s moans are unrestrained now, and he’s bucking his hips every time Lan Wangji’s hand brushes over the tip of his dick. Lan Wangji’s also reaching his limit, losing himself at the touch but lets go of Wei Wuxian to peck at his cheek and rest his hands behind his neck. 

“Don’t stop,” Wei Wuxian whines, letting go of Lan Wangji’s dick in retaliation. Lan Wangji just grabs himself as he moves down Wei Wuxian’s cheek to his neck.

Wei Wuxian moans out an “Ah,” as Lan Wangji’s mouth sucks and breaks his tender skin under his jaw. Leaving a mark may not be the best idea, Lan Wangji thinks for a second. Fuck it, he thinks after and moves to another spot near his ears. Lan Wangji reaches a hand into Wei Wuxian’s hair and tugs slightly, keeping Wei Wuxian’s moans going as he reaches back down and strokes his dick fast. 

“Lan Zhan, I’m,” Wei Wuxian breathes out, voice tight, “Lan Zhan...!” He’s bucking his hips desperately now, and Lan Wangji’s just nearly there as well. Wei Wuxian comes first, shutting his eyes and crying out his name over and over. Lan Wangji watches Wei Wuxian’s face twist in pleasure and hears his name come from those red, freshly kissed lips and wouldn’t want it any other way. He comes with a deep moan, panting as they both come down and look at each other.

Wei Wuxian moves first, grabbing Lan Wangji’ robe and wiping their hands and chests down. Lan Wangji’s brain is still on its high and he just stares and smiles unabashedly at him cleaning them both up. Only in his dreams this had ever happened. Wei Wuxian looks up at him, face and ears red. He doesn’t know any of this, but Lan Wangji loves him regardless. 

“Don’t look at me like that,” He says, glancing away and moving off Lan Wangji’s lap to lay next to him. He grabs his own robe and covers his face. “You used my words against me.”

“Mnn,” Lan Wangji responds, waving a hand to turn off the candles. “You need to set new goals.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey don't @ me i shat this out. also if u wanna tell me how much u like gsc please tell me i've reread it several times and ... love it.


End file.
